


[ My Haikyuu Headcanons ]

by millionx157



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Haikyuu Headcanons, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-20 21:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millionx157/pseuds/millionx157
Summary: This is just my headcanons(All ships in tags are what i ship, not all will appear here but they are all ships you will see on my account and in my fics)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akagi Michinari/Komori Motoya, Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Daishou Suguru/Terushima Yuuji, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Fukunaga Shouhei/Yamamoto Taketora, Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji, Haiba Alisa/Kageyama Miwa, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hiroo Kouji/Sakishima Isumi, Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai, Iizuna Tsukasa/Keiichiro Kanbayashi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kamasaki Yasushi/Moniwa Kaname, Kawanishi Taichi/Yamagata Hayato, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Kiryuu Wakatsu/Usuri Michiru, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, Komi Haruki/Konoha Akinori, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuguri Naoyasu/Shibayama Yuuki, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Mami Nozomu/Unnan Keisuke, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Akiteru/Udai Tenma, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Nishinoya Headcanons

\- He did gymnastics as a child 

\- Because of this he is super flexible and good with balance

\- One day he just slid down into the splits at practice becuase he was bored and everyone just kind of stared in shock

\- He has four sisters, all older than him who love to tease him a lot for a variety of reasons

\- His family is actually pretty good with money (their basically rich)

\- And because of this they have a really nice house, which is near Shiratorizawa 

\- His parents travel around the world for their jobs though so his grandpa has looked after him and his sisters most of the time

\- He sneaks out to meet up with the Seijoh and Shiratorizawa liberoes because the liberoes are all pretty good friends

\- His grandpa is aware of this but lets it slip because he needs to live his teenage years

\- Him and the second years look after Ennoshita when he gets his period (Ennoshita is FTM(another headcanon), so he still gets his period because no surgery has been done, the testosterone does hold it off but it will come around every couple of months)

\- Noya and Yaku are actually pretty good friends and talk often

\- As well as meet up for lunch with some other liberos sometimes


	2. Ennoshita

Ennoshita Headcanons

\- Ennoshita is Female To Male (HE is a BOY born in a girls body, No he is not a girl, Ennoshita is a BOY)

\- He has testosterone shots, which will hold off things like his period (I looked it up and so I think this is right, I am SO SO sorry if its not and google lied to me) but occasionally his period will come around every couple of months, often he stays home a few days from school (or goes to school in pain, fuck periods all my homies hate periods they fuck up my life and make me wanna cry), on these days the second years bring him ice cream and chocolate

\- Only the second years know that he's FTM, he doesn't tell the others not because he's ashamed but because he believes they don't need to know that he was born in the wrong body, he's a boy and thats what they know, which is all they need to know because it doesn't matter what body he was born in because that was the wrong one and he is happy to be able to walk around and to people address him a a male, if the people he's friends with asked, he would tell them but if anyone thought differently of him because of it the second years would become very feral (more than usual) and start attacking the bad person who hurt ennoshita's feelings.

\- Enno is done with life™ all the time because karasuno is super fucking chaotic.

\- Def a mum in training

\- He's the parent of the second gen captains 

\- he really like scrambled eggs so the second years always try and make him some when he's sad, but unfortunetly, only Kinoshita (And Enno) can cook so more often than not they will somehow burn the eggs

\- He is a Homoromantic, Asexual, Trans Male.

\- And in pride month will bring a homoromantic-asexual flag everywhere (the other second years do to, noya has a bisexual flag, tanaka a biromantic asexual flag, kinoshita a pansexual flag and narita a homosexual biromantic flag)


	3. blondes

GUYS IMAGINE ATSUMU, KENMA, KOGANE (maybe??) AND TERUSHIMA JUST LIKE MEETING UP AND BLEACHING THEIR HAIR TOGETHER???????? and like they just share the best ways to bleach it and share stories about the teams or even like when they've done something stupid while bleaching their hair like forgetting to wear gloves or something 9i know that atsumu terushima and kenma have probably done this kogane is prob too careful for that)

but like??????? imagine IT-!


	5. FAMILY HEADCANONS

so i headcanon suga and semi being cousins

Basically:

Semi and Suga's mothers are twins, therefore making Suga and Semi cousins.

Okay NEXT

Yahaba and Michiru Usuri (If you dunno who he is just google his name)

I headcanon them being cousins, yahaba's mother and michiru's dad are siblings and that makes them cousins, all so, shirabu and yahaba being childhood friends! so thats how michiru knows shirabu because michiru lived in miyagi near them until about age ten when he moved with his family to Oita (thats the prefecture his volleyball team is from)

next chapter is me talking more about shirahaba friendship + michiru


	6. ShiraHaba Friendship + Usuri

\- When they were younger Shirabu couldn’t pronounce Yahaba and always called Yahaba ‘Buba’

\- Shirabu was originally going to come to Seijoh but the he saw Ushijima play and decided to go to Shiratorizawa.

\- Because of the previous fact, Yahaba always says “You should have come to Aoba Johsai” As a reference to Ushijima saying to Oikawa “You should have come to Shiratorizawa”

\- Muchiru Usuri is Yahaba’s cousin and they often hung out as kids, along with Yahaba’s best friend Shirabu.


	7. what if-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tiny manga spoilers

so i was reading the manga, and it was a volleyball match and they said 'Waterfall ball' and explained it and now all i can think about is goshiki being a pro at them (he was also in the chapter just not the game, he was watching it this is like chap 303 or something)

BUT LIKE IMAGINE IF GOSHIKI WAS A PRO A WATERFALL BALLS [ Waterfall Ball: When a player's hit goes inside the block of the opposing team and falls down on their side much like a waterfall ] LIKE I FEEL LIKE IT WOULD BE CUTE OR LIKE IF IN HIS SECOND YEAR OF HIGH SCHOOL HE WORKED ON BEING ABLE TO DO THEM EVEN THOUGH THEY HARDLY EVER WORK BECAUSE OF THE WAY YOU DO THEM AND STUFF- 

LIKE ITS STUCK IN MY HEAD BECAUSE IN THE CHAPTER HE WAS LIKE 'A WATERFLL BALL!' WHEN THE PERSON DID IT-


End file.
